Four Brothers: Murder For Hire
by CJESTER
Summary: What if? What would it have been like if someone had it out for both the Mercer boys and Victor Sweet? Could it have turned out different if just one person had a job so shady that not even their own family could see blood stains on the carpet or hands.
1. Hired Hit

Disclaimer: We do not own Four Brothers or anything pertaining to the movie. Anything you can recognize as a company owned item is also not ours and we do not claim to own anything recognizable by the general Public. That's Right this Jester owns nothing and probably never will.

* * *

**Murder For Hire.**

**Chapter One: Hired Hit.**

What if? What would it have been like if someone had it out for both the Mercer boys and Victor Sweet? Could it have turned out different if just one person had a job so shady that not even their own family could see blood stains in the carpet or on their hands.

This is a story of how it could have been if one murder for hire, government trained and deployed had their hand in the bloody war about to begin, and so this is how it would have been.

The door swung open, and a slender leg began her entry; She wore a business suit with a mid thigh skirt even though the temperatures out side had plummeted to below zero. Behind her was another girl about the same age and possibly a sister by the way she was staying close to the other. She on the other hand had on jeans and a leather jacket which was lined in fur.

Both looked like they didn't belong in the Mercer boy's favorite dive but there they were one confident followed by her younger sibling.

Bobby looked up from his perch at the bar, his eyes tracing each girls form. He could tell that they were out of place but why would two very ritzy ladies dare enter a bar like this. Its was one of three things, they were lost, looking for someone, or out for a good time.

He turned to his brothers Jeremiah closest to him, Jack the next and last Angel and his girl sitting precariously on one stool. "Look at this duo, ones all legs and the other looks like an Eskimo. I wonder, are they lost and can't find Hollywood or are they two very rich ladies looking for some rough love?"

They all looked over to see what caught their brothers eye and sure enough there stood two women sticking out like sore thumbs in a crowd. Angel nodded looking at Sofi, "My girl still gets me hard count me out." Sofi promptly starting swearing in Spanish dragging a very shocked Angel behind her. It was expected so not one of the other brothers found it funny, due to the minor fact of it being so plentiful at home.

"Bye Angel, don't let her get to Lavita Loca on you." Bobby yelled finally causing the other brothers to laugh at Angels misfortune.

Jeremiah set down his glass looking the taller one over her legs were tinged red from the cold and he assumed that she was a very cold business woman or crazy. "Hey guys I should be getting home to my girls its getting late."

"Yeah bro see you later." Both brothers queued in at the same time not taking their eyes off the foreign gems.

He looked the two women over again, it wasn't that he wanted to leave but he couldn't help but suppress a chill that began to creep down his back. The one girl had a bad aura about her. "See ya'll boys later." He groaned taking the long way out.

That left Jack who had yet to take his eyes off of the two. "Boobs, Bobby look at those boobs popping out of that dress shirt, isn't it a crime to let them get too cold. Maybe I should go over and warm them up." He licked his lips still staring at them.

The shorter one began to remove her jacket exposing a very large set as well. Bobby's eyes welled up like a kid in a candy shops would.

"Keep your coat with you." The suit blurted out while the other shoved her jacket back under her arm. Bobby took into account that she was the boss, "Dykes? maybe." Jack croaked, after slamming another shot down.

"Nah, but I think their looking for someone." Bobby returned waiting for his shot glass to be filled.

"Who you think they're looking for?" Jack asked taking his next shot.

"Lets just wait and see, stop looking at'em." Bobby hissed drinking his shot in one gulp.

The two walked up to the bartender, the suit asking questions. The Mercers couldn't hear a word she said but when the bartender looked over their way, Bobby checked for his gun. "Cops?"

Jack looked up from his mix nut design he had previously been crushing to bits to see the two heading their way. The suit stepped up to Bobby motioning for the jacket to sit next to Jack. It was now quite obvious that they had found what they were looking for. "Hey, guys we need to talk." The jacket chirped taking her seat, momentarily rubbing what Jack thought was a gun across his back.

"Lets talk..., about your mom." The suit cooly drew taking the stool next to Bobby, scraping her leg against him revealing the tip of a gun beneath her skirt.

"We can if your not going to get violent, sweetheart." Jack growled staring the suit down. "Names Jac..."

The suit didn't wait for him and drew on cutting him off. "I'll talk, yah'll, listen, got it?" She asked.

Bobby rolled his eyes and went against his better instincts to kick this bitches ass, and nodded his head. "Sure I'm listening."

She smiled dangerously before going on. "Well I know who you are, there were four of you but I just need the ring leader and I'm certain its you. I don't know this area to well and I need some assistance and a friend of mine pointed me to you. Said you were my best guess to find what I'm looking for. Here's my offer, help me find what I'm looking for and you and your brothers get one mil to split evenly between you. You have a day to think it over. Cawll me." She drew a southern accent coating each word, and her R's heavy. The last two words had come out strong verifying she was a southern bell.

She tossed down a card with a number written on it and waved her counter part to follow. Bobby picked up the card noticing it didn't have a name on it. "Hey, sweet heart, tell me something?" He hummed out in a fake southern drawl imitating her very hard to recognize one.

"Sure honey, you've got one question I'm willing to answer." She sweety drawled out in what he now knew was her heavy Southern Bell accent.

"Give me some real names so I know who I'm dealing with." He demanded looking the jacket over as she shrugged it back on.

"You honey can call me Sara and that there is Sam my baby sister, Sam say Hi to them boys and give'em a wink." Sam looked up, a doe caught in the headlights.

"Howdy, boys, Nah playing Hi guys." She chirped kicking out a leg. "I'm wasn't raised with my grams like her, I'm home grown in Detroit!" She squeaked out receiving a whack from her sister.

"Like I 'said cawll me tomorrow hun." She shoved her home grown loud mouth sister out as she groaned about how being a Southern Bell was fine and that speaking ebonics was just as overrated as her sister was.

Bobby let a slight chuckle roll past his lips as he looked at Jack who was curled over laughing his balls off. "Hey Jack I know your gay but damn don't prove it by sucking your own balls." Bobby growled pulling Jack up off his stool. "Lets go Cracker Jack. If we take to long Angel and Loca might make up on every square inch of the house."

Jack threw on his jacket while following Bobby out to his car. "Bobby, I need a car. You make me feel like a kid having to beg you to take me here and there."

The bar door didn't close behind them as quick as they had expected causing Bobby to turn around and see if Jack had stopped. In place of the door stood the bartender; he stepped out and joined them, looking around before speaking. "Bobby, you've known me for as long as I can remember I heard some shit about your mom, it was dark. Some guys have been going around saying that her death was not a murder it was an execution. Someone wanted her dead and I can give you a place you can find out more..."

"Sis, why you do that?" Sam growled stomping her feet to knock the snow off her shoes. They had just arrived home. Sam had been whining about how embarrassing Sara had been, in the car but received no answer or lashing back. "Come on say something."

Sara ripped off her boots while sitting down on the couch completely ignoring her sister. She was upset about something as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She mumbling various complaints shrugging off her suit jacket and dress shirt. The cold was one of her most hated things but wearing a suit was the worst to her. A nice tee shirt and a pair of jeans were her two favorite things those and a nice warm hoodie.

After completely stripping her clothing she stood up and headed off into the bathroom to take a hot shower and to wash some of the scum she had collected in the bar. The Mercers were dirty players and having them play her game would make it so much easier for her to tear them down from the inside.

She removed her under garments and stepped into the shower turning it on. The hot water raced out of the spigot. She adjusted it to the right temperature before she turned on the shower head. Listening to her sister over the water she began to hum to the music Sam had turned on full blast. "Should of known Bat Country." She grumbled turning the hot water up before washing her hair.

She was a bit self conscious over herself, of course she was well toned and tall but her hair was dark brown curly and way to long. Her sister begged for her to keep it that way and all it accomplished was making her remember her mother when she looked in the mirror. Her sister was lucky her hair was black, straight, cut short and easy to maintain.

What really kicked the goats behind was that her eyes made her remember both of her parents, changing from blue her mothers and green her fathers. Her sister had lucked out on that one as well, hers were light brown. Yeah life was peachy when you didn't have to see memories in the mirror everyday of your life.

"Sis, I cooked your favorite food. Sis come on you've been in there for an hour come out." Sam begged slumping down the door with a saddened look on her face. She was about to give up with her when the door flung open behind her causing her to fall back between her sisters legs.

"I know your like that and all but damn sis do you have to try and get a look up my robe every time I bathe." She cackled helping her sister up. "You cooked me food, hmmm, gumbo like grams?"

Sam nodded following her sister into the diningroom where, they set the table and each said a prayer; one for good times and one for well being. " So lets eat." Sara drawled out in her thick accent.

Forks and spoons were lifted only to be placed back in their resting spots with the ring of the door bell. "I know its late and most people think we're not eating dinner but its fucking 11 pm we could be sleeping." Sam growled slamming her fork down.

"I'll go ged't it sis." Sara crowed heading to the door. On the table next to the door sat a 45mm which was always there for safety except for when the girls were in bed. She cracked the door open still in her robe, gun gripped in her right hand.

Her jaw dropped open as she watched the barrel of a gun come into view. "Sara, sweet heart its Bobby seems I lost your phone number but I found you instead. You were really easy to follow sensing you have no rearview mirror. How did that happen?" He pushed open the door only to have the barrel of her gun pressed into his face.

"Thanks sis for ripping my mirror off last week" Sara growled watching Jack step in, shot gun pointed toward the dining room where her sister had disappeared. "Bring me a pair of black shorts."

Sam was in her sisters bedroom ripping her dresser apart when it hit her. "The pair in the closet?" She yelled back, opening the closet and riffling into a silver case Sam retrieved two black hand guns.. "Found the pair you wanted hold on." She dug into her sisters bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts with holsters sewn in and placed both guns in holding onto one of them for her own safety. "Coming"

Jack stepped up dropping his weapon giving her the opportunity to side step him and shove her weapon into his side. "Drop your gun." She growled at both of them. "Drop both of your guns or I swear I'll sooner shot him then willingly let you hurt my sister." Jack dropped his weapon letting Sam slide it into the kitchen.

Sara smiled thinking, _'This is my chance confuse them._'

She turned letting her guard down, looking at her sister. "You know what dumb ass, why is it that you think you have to protect me like I'm the weak one? Who told you to get into this? I said I wanted MY SHORTS not for your protection. I'd trust an ape with a gun before you!" Sara yelled cocking her gun and pointing it at her sister.

All three kept their guns trained until Bobby realized just who she was pointing her gun at. "Hey wait, why are you aiming for your sister?" He asked keeping his gun on her. She was getting crazy and for a second he guessed it was a bait and trap game.

He watched her gun waiver for a second to a more precise area on her sisters chest when he heard the trigger click followed by the bang. Her sister fell back dropping her weapon. Both Jack and Bobby watched her fall which gave Sara a second to run for her bedroom.

Jack dropped to his knees looking over Sam's motionless body completely unaware of the trick just played. She was in pain no doubt but the plan had played out just like Sara had guessed it would.

"Sis just listen before we leave for the bar tonight and put on your vest; I'm begging you." Sara pleaded throwing the vest at her sister. The plan was tell them to call but give the bartender that had connections with the Mercers just the right amount of information to tell them the girls knew something about their moms death.

Then the mirror thing was one of the most gutsy ideas yet. Remove the rearview and give them the sense that Sara couldn't see them that way and close the side mirrors in the act to make Bobby think that she was unable to use the side view mirrors. Its was a sketchy plan but it had worked.

Next make them think all was normal in the house by taking a shower. It had been planned but damn had it felt good. Sam cooking dinner had been an idea as well. The gumbo had been cooked much earlier in the day; who can cook good gumbo in an hour.

Finally wait for the trap to draw in the catch and pounce. Of course the guns weren't part of the plan so Sara figured out a plan B.

Sam's eyes fluttered open as her mouth curved into a shard grin. "Sorry but I'm not dead, vest."Sam ground out pulling off her tee shirt revealing her vest before lifting her weapon back up and pressing it to Jacks temple.

"Bobby!" Jack cried out looking over to his brother for help but no one was there.

"Calm down, Jack just tell me why you followed us here?" Sam bit sliding back from Jack and dropping her weapon. "I won't hurt you I promise." Rule 306: Lure into a false sense of security.

Jack turned around slowly looking into Sam's eyes; she wasn't lying so he told her what Bobby had planned. "Look Bobby and I were told by the bartender that you knew more than you were giving us, said you were looking for us all week waiting for us to show. So Bobby tells me that we're following you. Of course it was easy to follow when Bobby noticed both side mirrors were closed and folded into the windows and that the rearview mirror was gone. You made it way too easy to trail. We're look..."

Sam looked up behind Jack to see her sister tossed over Bobby's shoulder kicking and screaming. "Jack lets go grab the other one."

Sam stood up setting her gun down and placed her hands in the air. "Look lets just take a seat..." She sat down, "And talk boys we'll tell you what you need to know and you can help us out by doing some dirty work is all." Sam countered using her year of psychological training to manipulate them.

Jack looked to Bobby for the answer and was rewarded when Bobby set Sara down on the couch next to her sister. "Fine we can talk but I want the information about my moms execution first." Sara smiled opening her mouth giving him just what he wanted or just as much as she wanted him to know. "Victor Sweet..."

* * *

Author: Review and tell us what you think. Yes this is a two person story we would love for your feed back. Thank you Jester and Tater Tot. Until Next time bye. 


	2. Hit One Hit Two

Disclaimer: Like it said before Nothing belongs to the duo of Jester and Tater Tot. If we owned the movie Jack wouldn't of died. Again we own nodda thing and will never own a thing.

* * *

**Sara Beach**

**Age:21**

**Car: Scion xB**

**Personality: Calm, but quick to react with anger; Violent loud and rude when drunk.**

**Trained assassin, murderer for hire with government Secret Service, leads double life. Hyperactive around very hot men of her liking. Moody, when Pmsing and tells people when she is Psming. **

**Calm when alone, and temperate around all the Mercers and other people. Looking to kill Victor Sweet. **

**Protective of little sister; guardian of her sibling since parents tragic death; involving secretive government operations. Trained starting at the age 15**

**-Murderer For hire**

**:Childhood Disclosed: Lived with grandmother last year in school. Rest not on record.

* * *

**

**Murder For Hire**

**Chapter 2: Hit One Hit Two**

Sara smiled opening her mouth giving him just what he wanted or just as much as she wanted him to know. "Victor Sweet, I was sent to handle some very important business involving him. I investigated for about a month and witnessed him setting up your moms murder. It turns out that he only wanted her dead cause your brother wouldn't make a deal with him. Your mom turned him in and a dirty cop whom I have yet to identify, ratted her out and never made a report on Sweet. Last week the bartender told me that you'd be coming into town for your moms funeral and that you'd be my best bet to scare Sweet into a corner. Unfortunately Bobby I need you to stay off your brother Jeremiah's ass for a few more weeks while I pull some shit together. Since I gave you what you needed are you willing to help me?"

Sara sat forward her robe opening at the breast, looking from one brother to the other. "Yeah I'll help you as long as I get to kill the son of a bitch that killed my mom." Bobby spat looking to Jack for his answer.

"Yeah I'm in too."

Sara stood up heading to the dining room stopped and turned to look at the Mercers and her little sister. "Dinner is getting cold sis and you boys can join us, I really could care less; just doun't go and bad mouf my grams recipe for shrimp gumbo; its got a lot of stuff in it but its still goowd." Jack jumped at the offer and hurried off into the dining room to dig in.

The girls had already anticipated the boys joining them so four place settings were already laid out. "Jack you mind this is their house." Bobby laughed out watching his brother dip the ladle in the gumbo one last time to pour in his bowl.

"Sorry; it smells good, girls..." He picked up his spoon and took a bite. "Hmmmm, this is great never had anything like it. Spicy, I can't explain that other taste but damn I want a woman who can cook like this." Jack blurted with his mouth half full.

"Jack what did mom teach you, damn you're so fucking gay." Bobby said sitting down. He wasn't sure at this point to believe the two. It was just a gut feeling he had that Sara was a bit shady. She wasn't telling him everything, but he did get the information he was looking for.

Now he knew his brother had something to do with it but it really wasn't his fault. This Victor Sweet had it coming to him. First he would locate the dirty cop kill his ass and then find this Victor Sweet and anyone else involved. Before he could do even accomplish these things he wanted some background on these two.

"Sara tell me are you a cop?" She looked up from her food a smile on her face. He was labeling her a cop and she wasn't. She could tell him some more information about herself if she wanted; and hey if he needed to know she'd just kill him later.

"No, I'm a Secret Service operative. Keep my secret and I'll keep your ass out of the pen. Deal stays even with that got it. I do my job, you get what you want and I finally get to go home." Sara finished her food cleaned up her place setting and headed into the kitchen. "And tomorrow we start by following up on a lead I got. I just need you to make it look like a gang thing so I can get in find what I need and get back out."

She left it at that and headed off into her room. A slam signified her leave and Sam finally opened her mouth to speak. "You boys can help me clean the dishes and put stuff away. Oh and you'll be crashing here tonight my sister doesn't like to wait for anything. I'll clean your clothes tonight if you want clean stuff tomorrow." Sam was one hell of a home maker sensing her sister was so far into her job that she could careless if the dishes were clean and put away. Sometimes dirty clothing would lay around from her, for days before she'd notice and that didn't necessarily mean she would clean them, when she noticed.

"No problem, wouldn't want queen bee from down Souf to get mad. She might throw a temper tantrum." Jack added picking up his dirty dish and gumbo pot before following Sam into the kitchen.

Bobby did the same carrying what was left into the kitchen. They finished their choirs as Sam put it and headed to the back bedroom which would be theirs for that night. Bobby had taken it upon himself to call Angel and inform him of the nights plan to stay at two girls house rather than come home. Sofi had been so relieved to hear they weren't coming home that she had started the celebration before Angel could hang up the phone.

The next morning came quick when Jack and Bobby were awoken by fresh clothing next to them in bed. "Smells nice." Bobby choked as he rolled over. The days events were going to make a big impact on how he saw the two ladies he'd met the night before; home maker, Sam and the bitch Sara.

"Lets go pansy I don't have all day!" Sara yelled slamming their door open and ripping the covers from both of them. "Get dressed, I just got word that two guys with my hit mans description just entered a local hot spot." She jumped on their bed and kicked Jack out of it as his eyes started to open.

Bobby was ahead of her and grabbed her foot as it came around to kick him. She quickly swung her other leg out from under her and dropped on him breaking the bed in the process. "Thanks sweet heart, I needed my back cracked anyway." Bobby chuckled tossing her onto the floor.

"You break it you pay for it." Sam laughed entering the room to see the mess created by her sister in under a minute. "Sis, do you have ta be so fucking obnoxious this early in the morning?"

Sara stood up ignoring her sisters laughes and left the room in a riled up mess. Her nightgown was twisted up to her breast plate and her very pretty pink thong glowed brightly. Both Mercers caught sight of her extremely undignified look and curled over in laughter.

"Lets get moving before she burns the house down with us locked inside." Sam growled, running out to help her sister fix her hair and a nice disguise to fool the two thugs with.

"This one is the best they'll be too busy looking up your skirt to notice the gun hidden in your bag." Sam joked strapping the small handgun with a micro silencer screwed into the barrel to her sisters thigh.

Bobby drove to the club letting Sara out and stayed waiting with his brother and her little sister. She would handle the hit men and he'd get Sweet. The four of them swore in the car on the way that she'd get credit for his kill and he'd get away with killing his moms murderer.

Sara entered the bar wearing a very short skirt with an exposing dress shirt covered by a sleazy fur coat. Under her skirt a tiny assassins gun was stored toward the upper part of her thigh.

She found the hit men before strutting to their side and caressed the braided beard hit mans face. Her fingers drew past his ear and slowly down his jaw to his braided beard which she wrapped ever so lightly around her index finger. Her throat let a gentle purr escape as she drew her leg down his side before sitting beside him.

"How are you?" She hmmed out pursing her lips in a sadistic way that caused both men to feel a chill creep up their spines.

"Fine darling, but I think you may be lost, let me find you?" The braided beard hit man hmmed back earning a very fake lick of her lips.

She scooted closer pulling a pen from her small bag and grabbed a match book from it's container in front of her. She scribed down four words and shoved it his way.

He looked over it before reading it to his pal. "Hey she wants to know if we work for Sweet?" He whispered to the other.

There were words traded and he finally turned toward her. "Yeah we work for Sweet, why?"

"It's a question, that's all honey." She purred with her southern accent, while stroking his cheek tenderly.

He paled a bit taken a swig of the drink presently in his hand. Sara noticed the paling tone of his skin and closed in more. "Well Sweet thang, guess me working for Sweet turns you on."

Sara stood up at that taking that as her queue to take them down. They knew little or nothing at all and only needed to be worm food at this point.

She pulled her gun slowly while closing in on the mutual area between the two kissing each of their cheeks , planting the mark as the other operatives put it.

Not a second passed when she pointed the gun taking the braided beard hit man first. The other stood to run but wasn't fast enough and received his bullet three steps into his getaway.

Everyone started to scream and run but Sara pulled her badge out like it was an actual appendage attached to her body while calling the Secret Service- FBI for back up. They would come in and handle the scene and collect the evidence or cover it up.

As the operatives stormed the bar she headed out the back; both hit mens wallet in hand.

"That was quick." Sam yelped from the backseat. Sara ignored her throwing the wallets to Bobby.

"They killed your mom, even admitted to working for Sweet." Bobby turned the car on and took off way before Sara had a chance to close her door.

"Bobby that was rude!" She bit closing the door. "Why you in a hurry anyway?"

He turned toward her and tossed the wallets to Jack. "Cause we need to go get Angel, look into these two and make sure they did it." At that he whipped out his cell phone and dialed their house.

* * *

Thanks for reading REVIEW PLEASE. Thank you. Next Chapter will be a bit better. More Bobby and Mercer action. 

Thankx for the review **DarkDestiny2000 **and** A Star Fall** we'd appriciate if you'd review us so we could hear why you put this story on an alert.


End file.
